A love that is pure
by Sixx's girl
Summary: When 2 kids meet, will they fall in love or not? Will their love last? I suck at summaries.


I do not own anything that is associated with WWE. Though I wish I did own a certain few people. I own Peyton. I am breaking this story down it to age categories, like 6 years old, 8 years old, etc.. Otherwise this story might be a little hard to follow. This is based on a dream/daydream I had. Review, tell me what you think.

**13 years old**

_The boy's point of view_

I watched as her family moved into the expensive penthouse 4 blocks from his school. The moment she stepped out of the sports car that her mom had drove; I knew I had to get to know her. Though that was going to be impossible, for our 'kinds' don't mix, her a rich, beautiful girl, who had possibly anything she could want. But me, I was poor, and a child of a whore. I was always getting hit for stuff I did not do or for stuff I refused to do. I sighed and shook my head, knowing I should get back home soon. Not that my mother would notice me being gone this late. My name is Jonathan Good. I looked at the girl with wavy, black hair down to the middle of her back. She was beautiful. I could only hope she would attend the public school I did, though being rich she might go to a boarding school. I sighed and turning around the corner heading home. I might just find out tomorrow if she did go to my school. I actually had a reason to look forward to tomorrow for once. I had been wrestling with my trainer, training for a wrestling career. It was the only thing that mattered to me anymore. The only thing that takes my mind off of everything that happens to me anymore. I walk down the sidewalk walking to my house, slowly. If there was one place, where I never had to return to, it would be my house. I like school well enough; the main reason is it gets me away from home. I finally reach my house and enter the door. I hear moaning and grunting coming from my mom's room, so I grab some cold pizza from the fridge and went to my room. I don't even care who she was fucking. This was the 5th guy this week and today was only Tuesday. Her boyfriend is a drug dealer, who threatens to slice me from end to end if I speak, leave my room while he is here, or do anything he disapproves of. Frankly I am not scared of him, at all. I ate my pizza and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of the girl. I slowly drifted off to sleep. My last thought was 'I hope I see her again.'

_The girl's point of view_

I saw a boy standing at the corner watching as my family unpacked and moved into our new home. I could tell by his clothes that he was from a poor family, and that he went to a public school. He was fairly attractive with his dirty, blond hair, he was tall, and well-built for a boy around my age. Sometimes I wish my family was an average family. But we are not. My parents are both high end attorney's and made a lot of money per case. They received a lot of notes saying that someone was going to kill us, so we moved to a new part of town. I managed to talk my parents into letting me go to public school. They agreed that it would do me good to get away from the high, class bitches for a while. My name is Peyton Black. I just hope that the boy I just saw would go to the same school I would be attending, tomorrow. Maybe I would confront him and ask why he was watching me. I sighed and opened the door of my mom's Ford Shelby. It was black with red racing strips. I stood with my back against the door watching my family move in. But in all reality I was watching the boy. I sighed as I watched him leave, I was sad to see him go. I might not ever see him again. It was getting late, so I head in and go up to my room. My parents were working on finishing up their paper work on their latest case. I changed and climbed into bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of him. I slowly drifted off to sleep. My last thought was 'I hope I see him again.'

_Next day…._

_Jon's Point of View_

I got up and slowly got ready for school, I had to leave in about 30 minutes. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, ate my cereal, and was currently watching TV. My mom walks in and looks at me, smiling. "Good morning Jon. Sleep well?"

"Yes, MOM, I did. No thanks to you moaning and screaming basically all night long."

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, leaving my mom standing there in shock. I scaled down the stairs in front of my house, and started walking toward school. I could not help but to think of seeing that girl again. I sighed and shook my head. I was chasing something that I would never be able to get. So why would I do that? I shook my head thinking, I have nothing to lose, so why not. I could see my school. I was only a block away. I walked across the road that separated the school from where I stood. I walked to the main entrance, and walked in. I don't have many friends. I have about 4 or 5, which I consider friends, and actually know what is going on in my life. I walk past the main office and glanced in the window. There was a girl standing in there with the same hair the girl I saw last night did. I gulped praying to whoever was out there, that it was her. I walked to my locker, and open it. I unloaded my stuff in my locker. I heard someone clear there throat, from behind me.

"Jon."

I turned around and saw the principal and the girl from last night.

"Yes, Mr. Colins. What can I help you with?"

"Jon, this is Peyton. She is new here and to the whole public school aspect. I was wondering if you would like to show her around and show her how things work around here."

"I would love too, Mr. Colins."

I was looking directly at her as I replied.

Mr. Colins nodded his head and left us to get acquainted.

"I am Jonathan Good. But I go by Jon."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I am Peyton Black. It is nice to meet you Jon."

"So I take it your locker is right here."

I pointed to the locker next to mine. She nodded. She walked over and tried to get the lock undone. But she couldn't.

"Jon, could you help me? I have no idea what I am doing."

"Sure, Peyton."

I walked to stand in front of her and ask her what her code was.

"23-02-35"

I got the lock undone and moved aside so she could place her stuff inside. She kept her class schedule, 1 pencil, 2 pens, and a notebook.

"What is your class schedule?"

"Here."

She handed me the paper.

1st- Art

2nd-Math

3rd-Science

4th-Language

5th-Pe

6th-history

7th- government

"Peyton, you have every single class with me. So if you have any questions just ask me, and I will answer them."

She nodded and looked down at the ground. Before she looked back up at me.

"I do have 1 question, Jon."

"What would that be Peyton?"

"Why were you watching me last night? I saw you watching me from corner of the street."

I paled so she did notice I was watching her. I have no idea how to answer.

"I have no idea to be honest. I just did not want to go home. I saw you guys moving in so I just watched for a while."

"Ok. When were you born, Jon?"

"December 7, 1985."

"Me, too. I was born in University of Cincinnati Medical Center."

"That is where I was born to."

She looked down at the floor, smiling. She looked up into my eyes still smiling. I felt something tug at my heart, I have no idea what it was though. We talked a little about her parents and their jobs. She asked about mine, but by the time she did we arrived at first hour. Though I was glad we reached 1st hour, I did not want to chase her off because of my family. Her family seemed decent. The teacher sat her down across the able from me. I was working on drawing her, while she drew me. I looked up at her; I noticed she bit her lip in concentration, her brow knitted, her bright blue eyes sparkling and her hair pulled back in a messy bun.

_Peyton's Point of view_

I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off; I have 45 minutes to get ready before I had to get to school. My parents already had everything set up for me. All I had to do is let my mom drive me to school, get my class schedule, find my locker. It seemed easy enough. I was nervous; I could not wait to go to school. I finished getting dressed and headed to my bathroom, to finish getting ready. I brushed my teeth, brush my hair, styled my hair, put on foundation, added deodorant, and called it good. To be honest I was kind of hoping to see that boy at school today. I grabbed my bag of my desk chair and headed down stairs. I saw my mom finishing up breakfast, while my dad was making some coffee. I sat my bag down by the door and headed into the kitchen to see if I could help. My mom replied she had everything about done, so I could just set the table. I grabbed the plates and silverware from the cabinets, setting the table. After I finished eating I washed my plate off in the sink grabbing my bag, double checking that I had everything that I need. Once satisfied I slung it on my back and waited for my mom by the door. My dad had already left for work; he takes me to school 3 days out of the week. Mom only takes me twice. Once we backed out of the drive and started to drive toward the school. My mom looked like she wanted to say something.

"Mom?"

"Um."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. It is just my little girl stands up for what she wants, and that means she is growing up fast."

"Mom, its fine. Even when I graduate college, I will always be your little girl."

She looked at me smiling. We pulled up to the school and I glanced at the clock. I had 10 minutes, plenty of time to get done what I needed to. I said good bye to my mother and walked toward the main entrance. I looked for the main office, which was not hard to find. I walked inside and talked to the secretary, until he principal came in to talk with me.

"Come with me, Peyton."

We walked out into the hallway. We turned to the left and walked toward a group of lockers. There was a boy there, alone putting stuff into his locker.

"Jon."

The boy turned around, and I recognized hi from last night. The boy that was watching me from the corner.

"Yes, Mr. Colins. What can I help you with?"

"Jon, this is Peyton. She is new here and to the whole public school aspect. I was wondering if you would like to show her around and show her how things work around here."

"I would love too, Mr. Colins."

I was looking directly at him as he replied.

Mr. Colins nodded his head and left us to get acquainted.

"I am Jonathan Good. But I go by Jon."

He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I am Peyton Black. It is nice to meet you Jon."

"So I take it your locker is right here."

He pointed to the locker next to his. I nodded. I walked over and tried to get the lock undone. But I couldn't.

"Jon, could you help me? I have no idea what I am doing."

"Sure, Peyton."

He walked to stand in front of me and ask me what my code was.

"23-02-35"

I got the lock undone and moved aside so she could place her stuff inside. She kept her class schedule, 1 pencil, 2 pens, and a notebook.

"What is your class schedule?"

"Here."

I handed him the paper in my hand.

1st- Art

2nd-Math

3rd-Science

4th-Language

5th-Pe

6th-history

7th- government

"Peyton, you have every single class with me. So if you have any questions just ask me, and I will answer them."

I nodded and looked down at the ground. Before I looked back up at him.

"I do have 1 question, Jon."

"What would that be Peyton?"

"Why were you watching me last night? I saw you watching me from corner of the street."

He paled so he thought I did not notice him was watching me. It looked like he had no idea how to answer.

"I have no idea to be honest. I just did not want to go home. I saw you guys moving in so I just watched for a while."

"Ok. When were you born, Jon?"

"December 7, 1985."

"Me, too. I was born in University of Cincinnati Medical Center."

"That is where I was born to."

I looked down at the floor smiling, before I looked up at him. I talked about my parents and their jobs. I asked about his parents and he became distant almost. Like he did not wish to talk about them, I could never understand why most kids hated their parents. All parents are good parents aren't they? The teacher sat me in front of Jon. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun. I bit my lip and knitted my brow concentrating on the drawling of him that I was working on. He was even hotter up close, his damn near perfect teeth, his short dirty blonde hair messy, his deep blue eyes, and his voice. The voice that made me weak in the knees, I never knew a voice could be so deep. Not to mention the muscle shirt he was wearing, showed off his well-muscled body. He was tall, at least 5' 11" if not taller. I sat there working on my drawing; I wanted it to be perfect, when the bell rang.

"Come on, Peyton. I will show you where to go and what to do with your picture."

He stood up and walked to a filing cabinet, where he opened a drawer. He motioned for me to come over to where he stood. I got up and walked over to him.

"You can put your drawing in here with mine."

I saw the drawing of me that he was working on. It was really good, he made me seem beautiful, which is not the case. I thought of myself as average looks. I could never compete with another girl for his attention.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. Let's head to 2nd hour."

He shut the door and grabbed my arm gently leading me out of the room. Next stop math.

_Jon's Point of View_

I was working on perfecting my drawing. It was the least I could do, at least get close to her actual beauty. I was working on her eyes, when the bell rang. I sighed and stood up.

"Come on, Peyton. I will show you where to go and what to with your picture."

I walked over to a filing cabinet, opening a drawer. I motioned for her to come over to where I stood. She stood slowly and walked over to where I stood.

"You can put your drawing in here with mine."

She looked up at me, and nodded. I saw the drawing of me she was working on, it was really good. She made me seem attractive. But I am not that attractive, at least that is what I thought.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. Let's head to 2nd hour."

I grab her arm and gently pulled her out of the room. We walked toward our next class, which was all the way down at the other end of the school.

"Peyton, I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time. Maybe we could get to know each other better."

I looked nervously over at her; she seemed lost in thought, before she smiled at me.

"Sure Jon. I would love that."

I smiled back at her before I led her to the math room.


End file.
